Sand Tomb (move)
| accuracy= | bdesc=??? | gen=III | category=Smart | appeal=3 | jam=0 | cdesc=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. | appealsc=0 | scdesc=Earn a higher score the later the Pokémon performs. | category6=Clever| appeal6=3| jam6=0| cdesc6=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited.| pokefordex=Sand%20Tomb | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | brightpowder=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=no | flag8=no | sound=no | target=anyadjacent| footnotes= }} Sand Tomb (Japanese: すなじごく Sand Hell) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generation III Sand Tomb inflicts 1/16 of the target's maximum HP as damage for two to five turns upon use, in addition to the damage dealt when it is used. When successful, the text " was trapped by SAND TOMB!" appears. It also traps the target, preventing switching and escape. If a trapped Pokémon uses , it will be freed. If a wild Pokémon uses Sand Tomb on the player's Pokémon, the player may escape if the affected Pokémon has or is holding a Smoke Ball. However, these do not allow the player to switch the Pokémon out. Sand Tomb has a power of 15 and an accuracy of 70. Sand Tomb can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining three extra appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV In Generation IV, if the user of Sand Tomb is holding a Grip Claw, the duration will always be 5 turns. Also, if an affected Pokémon is holding a Shed Shell, it can switch out. Generation V Sand Tomb's power and accuracy were increased to 35 and 85 respectively, and now lasts four to five turns. If a Binding Band is held by the user, the damage done at the end of each turn will increase from 1/16 of the target's maximum HP to 1/8. The text was also altered to, " became trapped by Sand Tomb!" Generation VI The end turn damage of Sand Tomb is increased from 1/16 to 1/8 of the target's maximum HP. If the user is holding a Binding Band, the end turn damage of Sand Tomb will increase to 1/6 of the target's maximum HP. Sand Tomb can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an three extra appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. Description |Traps and hurts the foe in quicksand for 2 to 5 turns.}} |Traps and hurts target in a whirlpool for 2 to 5 turns.}} |The foe is trapped inside a painful sandstorm for two to five turns.}} |The user traps the foe inside a harshly raging sandstorm for two to five turns.}} |The user traps the target inside a harshly raging sandstorm for four to five turns.}} |The user Swirls the target around into violent sandstorm that Swirls and traps the target into whoring violent sandstorm for 4 to 5 turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 23 |23|23|STAB='}} 23 |23 24 |24|STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} 52 |41 46 |54 37 |37|37|STAB='}} 10 |10 12 |12|STAB='}} 1, 10 |1, 10 12 |12|STAB='}} 1, 10 |1, 10 12 |12|STAB='}} By In other games Pokémon GO }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause constriction, making the foe incapable of movement.}} |It could trap an enemy, make it unable to move, and keep damaging the enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Its Japanese name, すなじごく Suna Jigoku (Sand Hell), is likely referring to the dug by antlions. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=流沙地獄 / 流沙地狱 |zh_yue=流沙地獄 |nl=Zandtombe |fi=Hiekkahauta |fr=Tourbi-Sable |de=Sandgrab |el=Αμμόλακος |hi=रेत का मकबरा Rayt Ka Maqbara |id=Jebakan Pasir |it=Sabbiotomba |ko=모래지옥 Morae Jiok |pl=Piaskowy Grób |pt_br=Fosso de Areia (games, TCG, manga) Tumba de Areia (early anime) |pt_eu=Sepultura de Areia |es_la=Tumba de Arena (AG128-DP091) Trampa de Arena (DP145) Bucle Arena (DP161) |es_eu=Bucle Arena |sr=Peščana Grobnica |vi=Địa Ngục Cát }} de:Sandgrab fr:Tourbi-Sable it:Sabbiotomba (mossa) ja:すなじごく pl:Sand Tomb zh:流沙地狱（招式） Category:Binding moves